Gone
by like-lions
Summary: Sharpay's got a stalker. Who is it? And can Troy save her? R&R! Troypay
1. Trailer

Gone

_**Trailer**_

**Bold **is a voiceover

_**Italics**_ are actions

**She was an average teenager**

_Shows Sharpay getting chased by Ryan, laughing._

**Until one day……**

_Shows Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan walking home._

**Everything changed.**

_Shows Sharpay opening a package with a shocked expression on her face._

**Will he make her stronger?**

_Shows Troy hugging Sharpay._

**Or be her final downfall?**

_Shows Troy walking out, angry, leaving the door to Sharpay's home unlocked._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay tied up._

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy screaming "Sharpay! Where are you?!" into the night._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella posting lost posters with Sharpay on them on poles._

**And Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan yelling "Stop calling my sister!" into a phone._

**Gone**

"_Help m-"_

_**Coming November 10th, 2007**_

**_A/N: Review! Or I can't send you an alert of when I update! I'm not posting multiple chapters! I'm just adding to the first one!_**

**_Peace,_**

**_Maddie_**


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

So here I am, alone, tied up, in this cold, dark room with a gag in my mouth. Many thoughts are running through my mind. "How did I get here?" and "Why me?". They all sound so familiar. I'm scared and lonely, but at the same time, I wonder what I have to live for. Sure there are my parents and maybe even my dog. But who else? I lost everything so fast. How, in the course of 1 day, could things go so horribly wrong? How could I watch, and let, my life rip at the seams? They probably don't even miss me. They are probably throwing a party celebrating my absence. No one cares about me right? I don't know, I'm just really confused. Now I am going to tell you how this all happened. How I, Sharpay Evans, lost everything to live for.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: It Begins**_

It was a cool, comfortable autumn afternoon. Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and I were all walking home from school. The leaves were various shades of reds, browns, and oranges. Everything was perfect. Or so it had been since the beginning of the year. When we all became friends and settled our differences and rivalries. During the summer, we all had grown up a lot. And when we came back for junior year, we were completely different people. Ryan and I had learned to tone down our competitivity and to try to be more friendly towards others. Learning this helped us to realize that it is better to have friends and not to win all the time, then to be alone but win a little more often. Over the summer, Troy and Gabriella broke up but vowed to stay friends forever. Troy and I started dating shortly after this. Plus, Chad and Taylor's newfound relationship was starting to heat up. We were all walking home together because our houses were on the same route, Chad first, Taylor second, me and Ryan third, Gabriella fourth, and Troy last. After we dropped Chad and Taylor off, it was time for our stop. As we approached the house, our conversation was interrupted by the sight of something. That sight was a pink and yellow box on the doorstep, with blue ribbon and a small card. The card simply read, "To Sharpay".

"Hm….That's odd," Ryan said.

"Yeah, because the mailman usually leaves packages by the mailbox over there," I said confusion in my voice.

"Oooo! Looks like someone's got a secret admirer!," Ryan shouted.

"Shutup!," I retorted.

"It's probably nothing.," Troy said.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you guy's later!," Gabriella said warmheartedly.

"Yeah, Bye!," Troy called off from a distance.

But it _was_ something.


	4. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**This chapter isn't really a chapter, it's more of a bridge onto the next chapter. I would cut this out, but it contains a CRITICAL piece of info that you need to know! Sorry for the shortness!**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**Freakout**_

I quickly ran upstairs into my pink and white bedroom and dropped the box onto my soft satin sheets. I had **TONS** of homework to do, I just figured I'd just open it later.

At about 7 o' clock, I was done with everything and I crashed onto my bed.

"God! Why do I get so much homework!", I whined at the top of my lungs.

I guess I forgot about the box because as I hit the bed it landed right on my stomach. I figured I'd open it because I had nothing else to do. I carefully removed the colorful wrapping and carefully laid it to the side. I opened the box and slowly peered inside. There I saw a bright collage filled with my pictures with the words "You will be mine" plastered all over it. I was startled and taken aback. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to feel.

_**A/N: Again, sorry! OK, since this is just a bridge and I shouldn't jip you like this, I'll try to update again tonight**__**. I'm on Thanksgiving break now, so I'll probably update both my stories MUCH more often! **__**Reviews are LOVE!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**___


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Here is Chapter 3! Sorry for taking so long to post it! I was trying to decide if I should redo it and that took me FOREVER to battle with myself. Eventually I decided to keep it the original way, because it would take me more time to write a new update. So here it is! Enjoy! Peace.**_

_**Chapter 3: To Tell or Not To Tell**_

When the shock finally wore off, I climbed off the bed. I walked towards the door and my eyes wandered off towards the bed. Then I noticed something. A note that I must have overlooked while opening the box. I walked over slowly towards the bed and grabbed the small, white envelope. I quickly tore off the wrapping and took out the matching white card. I looked over the card and it said "Someone loves you" with a picture off a heart with an arrow running through it. I opened the card and my eyes met the words "Call me" with a number written down. I then decided to take inventory of everything I had just looked at. I spread it all out onto my bed and overlooked it all, when I heard a strong knock on my door. I was startled and then my eyes raced towards the door.

"Who is it", I called. As I talked I clumsily stuffed all of the stuff underneath my blankets concealing what had been happening.

"It's me. Mom says it's time for dinner", Ryan said walking into my room.

"Oh...yeah, well…OK", I said stuttering with every other word.

"What's wrong", He said. He must have noticed the look on my face because he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing. I'll be down in a minute", I said.

"You better. Mom says she isn't going to feed me until you come down", Ryan said.

Ryan. So predictable. He ALWAYS was ready to eat. We ate in total silence as I pondered on weather or not to tell him about the package. I figured I'd keep it to myself. I didn't want to get him all worked up about something that may not even be all that serious. Big mistake.

_**A/N: Sorry! So short! I'll update this once I get a few more reviews! **__**I have another update written, so once I get maybe 1 or2 more reviews, I'll put the next update up! 'Kay bye!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**So here is Chapter 4! Things have been going really fast for this story because I wrote all the way up to the fourth chapter a couple months ago, and my writing style is more detailed now. After this chapter, it'll be more understandable and slower. So…Enjoy! Peace.**_

_**Chapter 4: Hello……**_

The next day, I was reluctant to go to school. I didn't really want to go anywhere. I was scared and always got the feeling that someone was watching me, or sneaking up behind my back. My mom forced me to go though and I asked for her to give me a ride. I could tell that Ryan AND mom were surprised. Probably because I had been walking to school since I became popular back in the 5th grade. I didn't want to ruin my reputation as "Queen of The School" in favor of "Mommy's girl". My mom drove me to school and as we arrived I spotted Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay! Hi Mrs. Evans!" Gabriella said in her always giddy tone, smiling.

"Hey Gabi. Bye mom! Were gonna be late for class." I shouted, even though I had at least 6 minutes left to get to class. My mom nodded, and I walked off with Gabriella.

Everything was going normally for the first 3 class periods. But then at lunch, I got a text.

**Sharpay 3: Hello Sharpay.**

I didn't recognize that screen name, so I knew something was up. I quickly texted them back:

**DramaQueen****: Who is this?**

**Sharpay 3: ****U'll**** find out…****soon ****enuff**

They never texted back.

"Who was that Shar?" Ryan asked

"Oh…Um…no one."

Ryan gave me a look and then rolled his eyes. I tucked my phone away into my jean skirt pocket and tried to focus on brighter things, happier things. But it didn't help, not at all. All I could think about was those words, "You'll find out soon enough". I was scared out of my mind but I didn't want to show it. I ate my lunch, silently, thinking about it. I couldn't get it off my mind. Should I tell someone? What could happen to me? What?

_**A/N: OK. So that is the end of my amateur hour writing. From now on all that will be written will be brand-**__**smankin**__**' new. **__**Yay**__**! The next few chapters will be longe**__**r, I know you guys deserve it! I just recently finished what I think is a really long update so…**__** I would really like some ideas for this story, **__**cause**__** I'm starting to block, and I think I need another brain to help me. Drop me a line with, like, **__**a reply**__** so we could talk about it if you want to help. Thanks! Remember: Reviews are LOVE!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You guys rock! OK. So I last left off with Sharpay and the whole text thing. This chapter may be **__**kinda**__** creepy, I wrote it at like 2 in the morning and I was in an evil mood. So…do you guys have any ideas about who the stalker is? I know, I know, I haven't quite given you a lot yet with them but, calm. It'll come soon enough. Here ya go! You lucky ducks!**_

_**Chapter 5: The 1**__**st**__** Call**_

That day I walked home with the group again. But this time, I was cautious of my surrounding and always checking behind me to see if someone was following me. I screamed when 3 people had walked behind me a couple of blocks away from my house. Ryan noticed, and then asked me, "Shar? Shar, what's wrong?" I snapped back into my senses and realized. I didn't want them to know about this, I mean, I may not be the "ice queen" anymore, but I still wanted to keep a tough exterior. I didn't want them to know that I was scared and freaking out. Especially if it was really no big deal.

"Shar?" I realized I hadn't responded to the previous question and then quickly stammered, "Oh, um…nothing Ryan." "Well then why are you acting so strange?" It was at this point that I realized everyone was looking at me with looks of concern on their faces. I usually would love this, the attention, but now I was just frightened. "Oh, it's just that I got tons of homework tonight so I'm kind of stressed out." "Oh well, if that's it, I could help you. You know I'm a whiz in math." I giggled. Ryan? Good at math? Yeah, right. But I took it as an opportunity to get out of this awkward conversation, and I quickly responded with, "Oh, really? Thanks, Ry." Then I flashed my signature smile. The smile that could cover any emotion, with a sugarcoated face of sincerity. We walked on and I was in total silence. I didn't want to risk getting cornered like that again. That was a close one.

We then got to our house and I was relieved not to find any type of package on the doorstep for me. Thank god. I walked into my house and took a seat on the sofa, grabbing the remote in the process. "Hey, Shar? I thought you had homework." I then remembered what I had said and responded with, "Oh, well, since it's the weekend, I figure I'll just do it on Saturday." "Oh well, OK then," Ryan said, walking up the wooden stairs to his room. I sunk into the sofa and flipped through the channels, and nothing good was on.

I turned off the TV and walked toward my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and before long I fell asleep. I woke up and it was pitch black in my once bright bedroom. I looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:00 AM. Wow, I would of thought they would at least have called me down for dinner. Oh well. I then heard my stomach grumble and I got up and headed downstairs. Once there, I walked to the fridge, and pulled out a plate covered in plastic wrap. I guess this was my dinner. I placed it in the microwave and set it to 3 minutes, it was at that time that I heard the loud sound of Avril Lavigne's "The Best Damn Thing" blast through my cell phone's speakers. I answered it in a now fully awake voice and said, "Hello?" Who would be calling me now? Then a deep voice came through and said, "A little hungry?" I looked around and then said, "Who is this? Ryan?" I heard the voice laugh a strange cackle.

"No. Guess again." I was now really scared, and responded, "Troy?" "Nope. Look out your window." I looked out the kitchen window and saw a large, tall figure standing in the middle of the road. I looked around the house and then turned back at the window. They were gone. "Hello?" I said, voice now weak and scared. They weren't there anymore. I looked behind me again and then grabbed my food, ran upstairs to my room, and turned on the TV, hoping to get rid of the terrible image stuck in my head.

_**Scared? I was, my mom came in and asked me to turn my music down and I almost had a **__**heartattack**__**. My sister, who was reading over my shoulder screamed. An**__**d we're**__** 17. Yeah. Have any idea who it is yet? You'll find out soon. Remember: Reviews are LOVE!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**A/N: What's up, my gracious readers?! I am finally updating this story, after a LONG time off. I have decided that I will update this story every other week. I just really have a lot of stuff going on and I can't update as normally and regularly as I was originally hoping to. So, I will be update this story, on January 9**__**th**__** 2008! That's a Wednesday folks, set the date! So, without further ado…here it is, Chapter 6 of Gone. Peace.**_

_**Chapter 6: Scared**_

As I ran upstairs to my bedroom, I took a look behind me several times before I made it to the door. Suddenly I heard a creak coming from downstairs and I froze in place. It seemed as if it was getting louder, slowly and eerily. Like it was getting closer to where I was standing on the stairs. My heart was beating furiously and it was telling me to run for dear life, but my brain wasn't reacting to the request. I stood perfectly still, and I hoped to god that it wasn't what I thought it was. Finally, I saw a faint figure in the pitch black darkness, and it moved slowly towards me. I tried to scream as loud as I could, but all that came out was a small whimper. Then, the figure opened it's mouth, as if to say something, and I braced myself to hear that deep, horrid voice yet again.

"Shar? Shar, what are you doing? It's 4 in the morning…" When I saw that it was just Ryan, I was relieved, and I could feel my heart rate dropping fast.

"Oh, uh, nothing…Just getting something to eat, that's all. And, what are you doing down here?" I said, holding back the tears of joy that wanted to rush out of my blue eyes.

"I heard a noise, so I came downstairs to check it out…Shar, what's wrong?" I then came to realize that I was shaking, in a terrified motion, and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. A wave of tears raced down my now pale and cold cheeks, and I placed my head on my knees to try and make it so Ryan couldn't see.

"Shar, are you crying? What's wrong, c'mon, you can tell me. You know I wouldn't tell anyone." Ryan let out a hand for me to grab to get me up off the stairs and I politely accepted. I decided I could trust him. If I could trust anyone it'd be Ryan.

"I…I have been getting weird packages, and texts, and phone calls…That's why I am so freaked out right now, I got a weird phone call, and I saw someone outside. He's watching me Ryan, he really is. He could tell me everything I was doing, every move I made. He is always here." I waited for Ryan to respond with a comment about me being ridiculously paranoid, and that it was probably nothing, and I was just overreacting and being a major drama queen. But that moment never came.

"Shar, you need to tell someone, like the police. They can help you. They can find out who's doing this to you. They can stop this."

"No, Ryan, they can't. If he's so determined that he will stand outside the kitchen window for god knows how long, just to stare at me and freak me out, maybe he's a little more powerful than you think."

"Look, we can at least tell mom and dad. Maybe they can get more security for the house, or maybe they can get you a bodyguard or something. Anything."

"No! You can't do that Ryan you just can't! He's out to get me! He's crazy! He's probably outside right now! Maybe he even has hidden camera's installed! Who know's what he'll do to me!" I was in hysterics and I was now leaning onto Ryan tears streaming down my cheeks.

"But…But, Shar-"

"No, Ryan. You can't tell anyone about this. Not Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad…No one! I think I can handle this. If things get out of control, then you can tell someone, but not now!"

"But, Shar, we shouldn't wait until things go terribly wrong! That's insane! It isn't reasonable and it's way to risky!"

"Well, it's just a risk I have to take."

_**A/N: So, Ryan knows now. Review! Please! Or I may take longer with an update…Just **__**sayin**__**'…**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Oh, dear. Sorry guys, I'm so mean. I just was way too preoccupied. It was the end of the year, end of a busy and weird year at that. But, now, it's summer, and I'm hoping to get the story done by the end of the summer, making it at almost the first anniversary of when I began it. Please don't hate me. . . I'm just a busy girl, I guess. But, yeah. I'm not making any promises on an update date because I'm updating all my stories at once now. Yeah. . . **_

**Chapter 7: Blood's Thicker Than Water**

As I walked out of my bedroom, ready for school, I ran into the protective arms of my twin brother. Ever since I had confessed everything to him, he had always been there in the morning, right at my bedroom door to try and help me walk to school. We had since told our parents about it, and they were in shock, to put it simply. They wanted to have everything changed dramatically, locks changed, special lasers installed on the premises around our house. It was just too much. I didn't want to put my family in a position where they would be uncomfortable, especially with the circumstances.

So, in the end, as always, I got my way. I told them to not go that far, just to have the locks changed and some of their own cameras installed. Just enough so I could be safe at home. Ryan and I left the house, and walked on our way to school. We had told the rest of the gang that we weren't going to go along with them today, or any other day until I felt a little more safe. When we entered the school building, I went on my separate way to my own locker. I took a deep breath as I saw Troy, who's locker was across from mine, fidgeting to open the metal door.

I hadn't told him anything about what had been going on, or why I'd been acting so strangely. I hoped that he wouldn't ask any questions, and just be accepting of things that weren't to be said or spread around. But, unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy said, in a happy mood, "What's with the walking by yourself thing now? You've been acting kind of weird, and everybody's been wonderin'."

"Oh," I said, trying to come up with an excuse, "I just have been coming to school earlier. For. . . extra study stuff and everything. I think I'm failing Math."

"C'mon, Shar," Troy said, not believing the excuse, "I've known you since kindergarten. I know by now when you're telling a lie. Really, what's up?"

"O-okay," I said, in a shaky voice, finally giving in, "I think someone's following me. . . Like to hurt me or something." I said the rest in a quiet whisper, hoping no one around would hear.

Troy just gave me a weird look, and I shot him a quick glance. After this, he knew I wasn't just joking around with him.

"Shar, you're really serious?" He said, trying to find the right words to say, "When'd you find out about this?"

"Well, it started a couple of weeks ago, with the little package in front of our house." I said, "You were there, you saw it. Well, inside, it had this collage inside, with pictures of me all over it. Like some kind of shrine. After that I got phone calls, letters, and a few days ago, someone called and. . . they could describe me. Like what I was wearing. Like they were watching me."

"Shar, you've got to tell someone. Someone other than me, like the cops, or something," Troy said, trying to make me feel safer.



"Look, okay, I've already got enough security as is. I've told Ryan, and the rest of my family. They're the only ones that need to know. They'll take care of me." I said, hoping he'd drop it.

"But, Shar—" Troy said, being cut off by me.

"Please, Troy. Just try not to tell anyone. Please." I said, walking away, dazed and hoping that I could trust him with a secret.

_**A/N: I know. Not much of an update. "I've waited 6 months for this?!" Well, yeah. I just came up with it. More, soon. I promise. It's the summer, which means more updates. Check my profile for more info on all that. **_

_**Reviews are love, loves!**_


End file.
